1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to fencing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a rail clip assembly for securing a fence rail to a fence post. Specifically, the invention relates to a rail clip assembly which reduces the tendency of the rail from disengaging from the fence post when a lateral force is applied to the rail; and that includes a housing, an angled mounting bracket and at least one mounting spacer.
2. Background Information
A variety of rail clips have been proposed in the prior art for connecting vinyl fence rails to vinyl fence posts. These clips have typically included a mounting base portion that is secured to the rail and which includes a rail-end shaped receptacle to receive the end of the rail therein. One of the reasons these rail clips have been used is to provide a neat, finished connection between the two components. The clips hide incorrectly cut rail ends, evidence of previous attempts to connect the rail and post together and the apparent elimination of gaps between the connected rail ends and the posts. In order to provide a more aesthetically-pleasing device, it is common for the rail clip to be in the magnitude of one to two inches deep. Rail clips that are deeper than this tend to give the rail a cumbersome appearance.
A second consideration when connecting fence rails to fence posts is the existence of rules and regulations governing building standards. In recent years, building codes have required that the rail clip provided must ensure that the end of the rail cannot pop out of the rail clip when a lateral force is applied to the rail. In other types of rail connectors, the rail clip itself is slidably engaged with a mounting base that is first secured to post. In this type of situation, the rail clip has tended to pop off the mounting base, thereby releasing the rail.
There is therefore a need in the art for a rail clip assembly that will connect a horizontal rail to a vertical post and that will resist the tendency for the rail to pop out of the clip when a lateral force is applied to the rail.